Mi vida junto a ti
by Yayoi-01
Summary: One Shoot de Inuyasha y Kagome, una pequeña mirada a la niñez y al reencuentro, historia alterna. By Yayoi


Un laberinto en línea recta se transformo en una calle desierta tan larga que cualquiera de sus dos direcciones obliga a

Titulo: Mi vida junto a ti

Por: -CeRezA-

Un laberinto en línea recta se transformo en una calle desierta tan larga que cualquiera de sus dos direcciones obliga a la desesperanza, así siguió mi vida después de mi partida; cuando era niña solamente me gustaba salir para poder jugar contigo, no me importaba que siempre ganaras, con trampas, con reglas inventadas a ultima hora o incluso con tus largas zancadas que al final me dejaban muy atrás de ti. Recuerdo que el sol siempre nos perseguía entre los senderos y que la grama en tus pies te hacia sonreír; Siempre jugábamos fuera de las siembras, no nos permitían ensuciarnos allí, pero tu siempre buscabas otro lugar mas sucio para jugar y así tener la excusa de entrar en el lago a limpiarnos. Casi todos los días eran así entre risas y juegos, cuanto ame esa vida junto a ti. Entre mis memorias escritas, describí el granero aquel, en el que me escondía durante el verano cuando me enojaba contigo, siempre me encontrabas y me engañabas diciendo que habías visto hadas en la pradera, ambos corríamos y pasábamos horas tirados entre las flores escondiéndonos para verlas volar de entre los capullos, claro que eso nunca paso, solo eran historias que me dejabas creer para que ya no estuviera mas enojada contigo; También describí nuestras casas, éramos vecinos en aquel terreno baldío, nuestras familias cultivaban la tierra y nosotros cultivábamos nuestra amistad, aunque la verdad creo que yo cultive algo mas; recuerdo que en el patio de tu casa se formaba un charco de lodo, siempre corrías a buscarme y cargada me lanzabas allí, aunque al final terminabas por meterte conmigo. Siempre me hiciste reír a pesar de los muchos problemas en los que me metí por ti. En las noches solías dejar la ventana abierta y una linterna que apuntaba hasta mi habitación, por mi ventana se reflejaba la luz y siempre me decías que ella me guiaría hasta ti en el caso que tuviera miedo. Ahora las noches yacen lúgubres y tristes, no hay luz que guié mis pasos hasta ti, el manto oscuro en el cielo solamente desgarra las horas dejándolas morir en el hastió en el que se convirtió mi vida, a veces no se diferenciar si es está la noche o si es mi alma la que está lúgubre y negra. Creo que no volví a reír luego de mi partida mis labios solo susurran la tristeza y melancolía, eres tanto como un lamento o una plegaria que rezo todos los días; el mundo se hizo pedazos en mis pies y solamente busco entre los escombros de mis recuerdos; intento imaginarte no como un niño sino como el hombre que debes ser, pero todo este esfuerzo es inútil eres un personaje mal boceteado en mi cabeza. La Mañana de la primera nevada fue el día en que me dijeron la venta de la granja, nunca mas seriamos vecinos, mis padres lo envolvieron todo con una simple frase, "búsqueda de una mejor vida", creo que ellos no entendía el significado de esa frase, porque para mi esa partida fue una peor vida, un vuelco a la aventura que se dice es la vida, comencé a ver los malos días como un día mas, aprendí a hablar sola, transmito mi nostalgia día a día con éxito y en ocasiones soy tan mala compañía que quiero dejarme sola. Ese invierno en que me fui, recuerdo ver tu pequeña mano diciéndome adiós desde el umbral de tu puerta, el auto se movía mientras mi niñez quedaba contigo.

Si pudieras verme en estos momentos trabajando en una cafetería en el centro de la capital, sabes quisiera que todos los meses fueran inviernos para nunca olvidarte eso si seria vida, porque la verdad es que para olvidar solamente se me pide algo de tiempo y eso lo tengo de sobra. A veces siento que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo y me arropo en mis pensamientos como ahora, es solo una excusa para escapar de estos días tan tristes. He visto a tantas personas, les he servido desayunos y cafés, recuerdo que decías que el café era parecido al chocolate y me retabas a tomarlo, nunca lo hice cuando me lo pedías; ahora lo tomo como necesidad para saberme despierta porque esta vida sin ti parece de mentira. Todo esto es como un juego, un juego sin atención a regla alguna, aunque admito que prefiero tus juegos sin reglas. Cuando camino a casa y veo la luna recuerdo tu cabello color plata y en el día el sol me recuerda el color de tu mirada, deseo con mi alma el encontrarte un día en mi umbral. Mi reloj marcaba las ocho y treinta minutos, la mañana apenas había comenzado, un día más de esta vida monótona y vacía. Este empleo es como cualquiera lo hago para mantener la renta y poder comer, aunque contigo el reír y comer golosinas era suficiente sustento. Algunos estudiantes entraban al café solamente decían "Lo mismo de siempre", cuando me fui, mi vida no fue la misma de siempre, cada día me debatía en seguir o detenerme pero no somos nosotros quienes decidimos. Mi reloj ya marcaban las diez en punto y la silueta blanca se acercaba hasta la puerta, hice mi trabajo y pedí la orden, eran tus ojos en los que vi mi reflejo pero ellos no me reconocieron, y yo simplemente no reconocí ese rostro, yo solamente recuerdo al niño con el que crecí, aquel niño que aunque solo estaba en mi memoria me acompañaba ha jugar mientras yo dormía con los ojos abiertos; simplemente pensé "Una tetra mas de la soledad", las horas pasaron sobre mi inconmovibles, mi rostro y mi cuerpo no eran los que conociste, ahora como mujer se que es mentira que la soledad te mata ella solamente te hace compañía mientras tu mismo mueres en tu propia desolación. Tu recuerdo salio por la puerta del café a las once de la mañana, el día murió como cualquier otro y yo regrese en mis propios pasos hasta mi "hogar", aunque la verdad es la primera vez en tanto tiempo que lo llamo así, mi único hogar había sido tu sonrisa que a pesar de los años de tu ausencia permanece intacta en mi memoria.

A decir verdad esa me pareció una noche más perdida de mi vida, ¿Cómo se olvida lo que no se tiene? ¿Cómo te olvido Inuyasha si ya no se reconocerte?, Cada memoria salvada es un pensamiento en mi mente, y lo juro lo he intentado noche tras noche de insomnio, pero al final sola en la cama termino intentando atrapar tus besos, tu sonrisa, tu mirada o el rubor de tus pómulos, pero nunca puedo termino durmiendo sola luego de mi gran fracaso. El día volvía a nacer para recordarme tu ausencia eterna, Mi reloj marco la misma hora de ayer y a las diez volvía aquella imaginaria silueta a pedirme un café, poco a poco se quedaba viendo como mis torpes manos revoloteaban para preparaba el pedido de los demás clientes, posteriormente tu recuerdo se marcho así tal cual como llego, dejando el misterio de encontrarnos sin palabras y sin saber de nosotros, así pasaron tres días mas tu en la misma hora y yo en el mismo lugar, hasta que el fin lo dijiste.

-¿Qué desea el joven?- Pregunte aunque ya había escrito en mi libreta un con leche mediano sin azúcar.- 

-En verdad ¿no me recuerdas?- Al hablarme habías cambiado pensé, pero solo era un cambio en tu voz.-

-¿Inuyasha? – Desde que habías entrado por esa puerta el primer día juro desee decir tu nombre pero no me atreví.-

-Ahora que se, estas aquí no se que contarte Kagome.- Me sonreíste levemente y fuimos interrumpidos por la campanilla de pedidos.-

Esa mañana no pude atenderte mas, allá en el rincón de la cafetería me veías andar, y luego de una hora te marchaste sin decirme adiós, tu figura solamente desapareció en un instante de mí acostumbrada falta de atención, ese día te rogué en una plegaria que regresaras y me explicaras ¿Por qué el camino hasta ti era tan largo? Ese camino había roto mis pies por la alfombra que lo había cubierto de tantas rocas filosas, La hora de salida había llegado como siempre con el final del día, Recuerdo que me gustaba ver el mar de matices en tus ojos en los atardeceres. Cerrando la puerta note tu mirada desde el otro lado de la calle, el camino hacia ti se hacia mas claro; por un instante note tu ausencia eterna y tu presencia perfecta, cruzaste la calle y sin decirnos nada simplemente me seguiste hasta el lugar donde te soñaba cada noche con la luz encendida. Mi departamento estaba a oscuras y me dijiste "no enciendas la luz", lo dijiste tan despacio que casi no me lo creí y al colocar mi mano en el interruptor sentí tu cuerpo tras el mío y tu mano detenía mi mano importuna que intentaba desobedecerte; no fui la única con sentimientos guardados, parece que en aquella granja también sembraste amor y no solo en mi corazón sino también en el tuyo. Me dijiste que extrañabas mis gritos, mis llantos y mis ansias, que con el tiempo había crecido en ti un dolor absurdo y un desierto se apoderaba de tu alma, en tu lenguaje me describías lo agrio de la nostalgia. También pude hablar a pesar de mis nervios, te dije que al pensar en ti me convertía en una persona triste además de verte andar en las calles con otros cuerpos.

-Kagome.- Me susurraste al oído mientras me dabas la vuelta buscando mi rostro.-

-Inuyasha.- Finalmente había pronunciado ese nombre con la persona correcta.-

No necesitamos mas palabras para expresarnos, a pesar del silencio nuestro juego de labios hablaba el mismo idioma, Feliz pude ver que esta gran casa se llenaba con tu mirada, que el vació de mi alma se colmaba con tu risa y que el poder de tus palabras rellenaban mi vida. El mundo de hastió en el que navegue se perdió y cada noche al verte junto a mi te doy gracias por permitir vivir mi vida junto a ti.

FIN 


End file.
